Hunyago
Bio-Morph's, historically known as the Hunyago, are a race of shape-shifting bipeds native to world of Mergen. Heralded as one of the earliest pioneers of spaceflight. From 508 until 1853 started an empire, at it's highest extent, controlled 46% of the galaxy. Bio-Morph's are greatly respected for their intellectualist culture that promotes scientific progress, free speech, and more importantly the freedom of thought despite the long legacy of xenophobia. They are also known for their great adaptability to absorb the cultures of many races they have encountered. Post-decolonization history from this point on have not been kind to Bio-Morph's everywhere. Internal infighting, disagreements between rival ideologies, and lack of bilateral relations with the outside have made many view the Hunyago as a 'rogue race' due to the Administrations enigmatic nature to the outside. Nevetheless, a 2.4 billion Morph diaspora keeps it's presence known to the galaxy. History Pre-Spaceflight history Early Spaceflight In 508 A.D., the Hunyago achieve spaceflight, spreading to nearby planets found within their solar system. A colony is established on the nearby moon of Ami. Expressing new desires of space colonization for the Bio-Morph race. Explorer ships move beyond the solar systems borders, using hyperdrives to reach far beyond. The construction of the Didolai border system begins to keep potential threats out during exploration. At the homeworld of Mergen, Sero Fera officially declares herself Empress establishing the Bio-Morph Empire that is to be proclaimed on all areas founded by the species. Rule of Sero Fera and Expansion First Contact Rule of Belus V and the Second Golden Age (713 A.D. - 801 A.D.) The reign of Belus V came when his grandfather, Belus III, passed in his sleep, was given full control of the empire losing prominence against the Skeke Empire and Holy Republic. The reign of Belus V was characterized as prosperous yet leaving behind a sense of bitterness. Taking inspiration from the Skeke's militaristic attitudes, emulated their strong posture and steadfast demeanor, ironically, being a weapon that turned against it's master. He continued expansion into the Green Triangle. His conquests in these systems launched a new Golden Age. Uniting the Bio-Morphs from becoming more divided, driving back the Holy Republic and Skeke Empire from taking over weakened states. The reforms led by Belus gave indigenous populations of colonies better life. However these reforms did not ease the agitation. The main detraction of his policy was as quoted 'We are the masters of the galaxy'. Constant invasions of the independent systems placed great strain on the economy but more importantly Belus's prestige of leadership. The invasions created anti-Morph sentiment across the galaxy that smeared it's image as a third force against the more imperialistic policies of the Skeke and Holy Republic. In some cases, from within. The Imperial Clash (1045 A.D. - 1047 A.D.) Decline Rule of Anu Fera and Decolonization (1820-1848) Rule of Anshan Cyrus and the First Galactic War (1848-1856) Final Decolonization phases (1853-1856) With the Bio-Morph Empire weakened by the First Galactic War it was unable to provide and hold onto it's colonies. Partitioning of both the Bio-Morph and Skeke Empire's began. Many of the settler populations, that had been there for centuries voluntarily left or were deported by the indigenous populations that took over main governmental structures. As Cyrus declared to those who fought for and with the Bio-Morph's against the Skeke, all Bio-Morph controlled colonies were granted formal independence. The Morph concessions in these former colonies made during the imperial era were audited then nationalized. Compensation was little as such was not covered in the independence agreement. The two systems of Faranak and Lotan that neighbored both sides of Morph home system Nerthus, the Transitional government were allowed to claim sovereignty. However decolonization was not universally accepted by most. Bahadur Behnam, founder of Rightful Sovereigns of Nergal (RSN), waged a five year anti-independent war to prevent the outer systems planet Nergal from declaring independence, viewing it as a haven to former Bio-Morph settlers and more personally, his home. In his own words 'Nergal is Bio-Morph and will remain so'. Five years later he was captured and the planet's control was handed over to the Pami. Other settler populations also rebelled against indigenous rule either peacefully or in rare cases, violently. Regardless most emigrated back to the Bio-Morph homeworld of Mergen. The loss of the last two great powers was replaced with the Galactic Administration. Founded by leaders of the independent systems with Cyrus and Instan acting as supervisors. An organization dedicated to peacekeeping, galactic cooperation, but more importantly stopping armed conflict. Post-war chaos (1856-1866) Cyrus worked closely with Søren Pasha Kierkegaard including other associates to create a functioning post-imperial government that represented positive intellectual and free society that would assist the galaxy with reconstruction efforts. The loss of the empire left a power vacuum. Multiple factions with competing ideologies struggled for power to enforce their own post-war government. Starting with Lotan's main planet Ustrecha suffering a massive riot in it's capital. Faranak's main planet Yopaat, the administration was overrun by rioting from the populace. Mergen's Esid capital, the parliament building was destroyed via an orbital strike killing both Ascendant Leader Jeres and most members of parliament. Leaving Anshan Cyrus as the only surviving official. Radical elements of society forced a wide evacuation of non-Morph's to be taken safely to GA administered Epione. By the end of 1858, the non-Morph population dropped from 7.1 million to only 100,000 in just two years. Followers of Anoism fled the Trinity as well in tow with the non-Morph population. With the Morph Schism underway, Cyrus consolidated power. Gaining control of planets lost to unrest. Name Bio-Morph's, before spaceflight and subsequent discoveries of other species, were known as Hunyago however this name fell to disuse. The term 'Bio-Morph' has been the standard description for their race since venturing outside the home system. By participating in many cultural exchanges, their language and original designation went into disuse. Many races founded by them have used the 'Bio-Morph' term even when the real name Hunyago was spoken within their presence. But both if desired could be used interchangeably. Because of their pink skin surface they are often referred, in a derogatory sense, as 'pinkies' or 'pink men'. Morphology and Appearance Physically, in default form, much of a Bio-Morph's body structure both male and female, resembles a thin humanoid having a face, eyes, ears, and teeth. The only area's to have hair are eyelashes and eye brows. They have an endoskeleton resembling humans such as five fingers. However, their feet lacks toes and are instead full feet with a light blue color. Their heads are very different compared to other species as they have protruding appendages that spread from the upper back of their head. The skin is pinkish-purplish translucent enough for the torso, forearms and legs minus head, hands, and feet, to reveal several parts of their bone structure and if possible, organs like a beating heart. Even a developing fetus can be seen in the stomach area for pregnant females. Eye color as with both genders is always pink. Government The pre-Galactic War Empire existed as a monarchy aimed at preserving peace and stability of the galaxy. Known for it's egalitarianism yet keeping a conservative side to it's self. With the Morph Schism the post-Galactic War government has become an isolated authoritarian meritocracy under the rule of the Bio Five who are the heads of government and exert full power of all political institutions. However, there exists a 'executive administration' such as the Ascendant Leader, the highest ranking political and intellectual authority within the Bio-Morph Administration. The Ascendant Leader acts more as a overseer of the Five, offering advice if need be. Yet has power to change both domestic and foreign policy and overturn decisions made by the Five at will. One can be eligible for as the Ascendant Leader if they show phenomenal intelligence, competent ability, and is elected by the Assembly of Experts, a deliberative of one-hundred (100) intellectuals that is charged with electing and removing the Ascendant Leader and supervising his/her activities. As a politically and economically isolated government, Bio-Morph's who leave the home systems cost themselves to forcefully give up their birth rights, inheritance, and if need be, their citizenship. Although most are not forced to remain as they are free to leave as they see fit. However, they can, technically, return if called back by the Ascendant Leader if he/she demands his/her presence or take an IQ course to become eligible to regain citizenship. Culture See also: Bio-Morph Exceptionalism and Morphcentrism There exists two cultural trends of Bio-Morph. These two ideological sides of Bio culture hold conflicting beliefs but tend to see each other as respected opposites who clearly long for the same objective: peace. Both even title names for each other's ideological leaning such as to denote one another whether for social or political reasons. Names often used to denote the isolationist populations: * Iso-Morph - Morph description of those who encourage isolation from the galaxy * Shutter - Designation of those who are a traditionalist and be narrow minded to non-Morph cultures * Traitor - Used by Notalgia's to denote those who refused to fight in the First Galactic War * Fascist - Insult by the disapora to refer to Iso's as intolerant to criticism and/or humiliation * Racist - Another insult to denote Morph's who express discriminatory views on non-Morph's * Nativist - Opponents of accepting newcomers from outside * Cyrusian - Supporter of Ascendant Cyrus's cause Names often used to denote the diaspora populations: * Dias-Morph - A accepted term for Morph's who joined the diaspora * Deserter - A term used by Isolationists to call those who left as traitors for leaving the Administration * Waster - Used by Iso's as an insult to Morph's who refuse to see their intellectual potential * Murderer - Used to refer to Morph's that kill other Morph's * Kierkegaardian - Follower of Kierkegaard's cause * Orphan Hunter - Morph label to those who's profession is finding orphans * Anoist - Morph's who follow the faith of Anoism * Whenwes - Bio-Morphs who feel nostalgic for the Imperial-era Social Structure and Attitudes Both share similar concepts of daily life such as intellectualism, multiple children, political participation yet they feel once more split on this. The isolationist view emotional expressions like anger, crying, irrationality as liabilities to societal psyche as a whole. Religion also is questioned on the grounds that it only fosters fear and dependency. Political ideologies such as populism and chauvinism fall under the 'emotional weakness' category. With this leaning Bio-Morph's within the home system will usually want many children to pass on accumulated knowledge to act as successors to already in power Morph's and encourage isolation and critical thinking. As reactionary's, they occasionally ostracise the diaspora for going against the natural process of Bio-Morph authoritarianism. Finding the contradictory nature of the diaspora, who also hold intellectualism close, when some of it's members become mercenaries, criminals, and ignore reform. The diaspora on the other hand reject Cyrus' interpretation of government, give up Administration citizenship to remain socially and politically active similar to Empire era attitudes. Morph's who leave the Administration tend to marry lower-class people of any race, adopt orphans in lieu of natural breeding and express pro-interventionist leanings including being devout followers of any religion. Families of this group range from a simple nuclear family to an extended family. Consisting of multiple adopted children with a lone parent or a Bio-Morph mother/father with a non-Morph spouse. However this makes the diaspora largely dependent on exiled Morph's to keep up with the population even if married Morph's breed. Opposite to isolationist Morph's, those who willingly embraced Anshan Cyrus' idea of governance are considered to be racist against non-Morph's particularly their adopted children. An unfortunate trait from the Administration has followed the diaspora to places they populate in the form of Orphan hunters, carefully created groups of Morph's who hunt and collect orphans in their territories. A rather controversial form of economic and societal management. On very rare occasions Bio-Morph's who were originally or became a part of the diaspora at a later time will reject both sides altogether in favor of more personal freedom. An example of this comes from Ivanov Stephashin and Valentina Sara who's earlier profession before joining the Human Readiness Committee mainly involved mercenary work. Religion Bio-Morph faith is centered around Anoism. Mostly concerned around the belief of the almighty mother god, Ano, who descended from the stars to guide the Bio-Morph race to enlightenment. It is known for it's secular stance, believing their faith, if it involved itself in politics and government, will become weaponized, seen as disgrace to Ano's guidance. They even reject cybernetic enhancements. Shown by Malem Rasis who lost his eyes after a false heresy accusation and is unable to receive replacements. The only known sect of Anoism is the Didoli sect. Bearing similarities to human religion such as Haredi Judaism, Didoli's are a segregationist and more hard lined secularist group. Reserving their presence in segregated neighborhoods known as Pobails. Pobail's are ruled by a leading priest/priestess known as a Sagart who is considered the highest religious authority of society. This also shows Pobail's social organization can either be matriarchal or patriarchal depending on the Sagart's gender. Tasked with leading the religious life of the Pobail's inhabitants. To represent the Pobail's people to the outside, Sagart's choose people known as Measartha's, religious moderates tasked with contacting other Pobail's or a higher authority they live under. Notable Bio-Morph's * Søren Kierkegaard - Explorer and leader of the Human Readiness Committee * Anshan Cyrus - 17th Emperor of the Bio-Morph Empire and Ascendant Leader of the Bio Administration * Sidi Leonie - Explorer and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Jerry Somers - Explorer and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Anu Fera - 16th Empress of the Bio-Morph Empire * Sero Fera - 1st Empress of the Bio-Morph Empire * Bahadur Benham - Former RSN commander and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Belus V - 6th Emperor of the Bio-Morph Empire * Malem Rasis - Anoist Sagart and member of the Human Readiness Committee Bio-Morph Worlds * Mergen - Bio-Morph homeworld * Ami - Mergen's moon * Fechar * Fronteira * Ustrecha Trivia * The Bio-Morph default appearance is heavily based on Gandrayda from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. * The term 'Hunyago' is Filipino for 'shape shifter'. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Original Content Category:Testament: Purity